


Lights Out

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The venue the band is playing at has an early curfew, resulting in the venue's power shutting off mid song.
Kudos: 1





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request! This is also set in 2008/2009.

“Tonight is going to be so fun, I love playing in venues we’ve never played in before!” Alex stated as he scrolled through something on his phone.  
“Same here. I hope we get there soon; I can’t stand being on this bus anymore,” Rian replied.  
“Dude, we’re touring musicians, you betted get used to bus life,” Zack said, laughing some.   
“I will, I just have to find ways to entertain myself,” Rian replied.  
“And that’s why we should buy an Xbox next time we stop at a Target!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Can we talk about your boredom problems later? I think we should focus on the show. I’ve been on social media and the fans seem really excited that we’re going to play this venue. Should we make it extra special for them, and make the setlist a bit longer?” Alex suggested.  
“That’s a great idea, Alex! Maybe we can add five more songs, that’s a little over half an hour, with the banter you guys always do,” Zack suggested.  
“Perfect! We can decide which songs we do during soundcheck, but let’s definitely do that,” Alex replied.  
“Are we there yet?” Jack whined, making his friends roll their eyes.  
“Let’s definitely get that Xbox soon, then we won’t have to hear him complain like this,” Rian said, as everyone laughed some. Everyone kept to themselves for the rest of the bus ride, eagerly awaiting their arrival. After twenty minutes, the bus pulled into the parking lot of the venue.  
“Shit, this place looks coo!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I saw some fans already lined up by the front door,” Rian pointed out.  
“Well, I’m glad we’re going to give them a longer set tonight. I think the vibe here is going to be awesome!” Alex exclaimed. Once the bus was parked, the four of them walked inside, and waited as their crew set up their instruments. When everything was ready, they all took the stage.  
“Woah, I love the layout of this place!” Rian exclaimed from behind his drumkit.  
“Me too, it looks like everyone will have a good view of the stage, regardless of if they’re in the pit or the balcony,” Alex added.  
“The bar looks pretty sweet, too!” Jack said with a smile.  
“Let’s get through this soundcheck before you start drinking, man,” Zack said with a laugh. With that, the four of them ran through their soundcheck. After an hour, they’d picked out which five songs they’d add to the setlist, and ran through everything, feeling very satisfied by the time they were done.  
“Alright, now for our meet and greet!” Alex exclaimed. They set down their instruments and walked to the part of the venue where their meet and greet was being held.   
All of them loved doing meet and greets, they loved getting to have real conversations with their fans, it made everything they did feel so much more rewarding. Once that was over, they still had a couple hours before they were due onstage.  
“What should we do now? We still have two hours to kill,” Rian pointed out.  
“Maybe we could explore around here some? Just to see what it’s like?” Zack suggested.  
“That sounds fun. Also, I think we should watch our opener from side stage tonight, they’ve been killing it, so we should show our support and appreciation,” Alex pointed out.  
“That all sounds great, but if there’s time in between those things, we should play beer pong!” Jack said with a big smile.  
“Don’t worry, Jack, we’ll allot time for that,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“Let’s go look around!” Zack said, leading his friends away from where the meet and greet was held. They walked around the main floor of the backstage area, looking around at all of the different rooms. They loved to do this in new venues, they always found that different venues all had a unique vibe and story.  
“Now that we’ve done that, let’s play beer pong!” Jack exclaimed as they walked into their green room. There was a long table that didn’t have anything on it, so they set it up for their game.   
After half an hour, they were all buzzed, and it was just in time to watch their opening act from side stage. Once the opener was done, they had fifteen minutes until they were due on, so they quickly got themselves ready. When everyone was done, they made their way to the stage entrance, and grabbed their instruments.   
“Alright, let’s make this one of the best shows of the tour!” Alex exclaimed, trying to hype his friends up.  
“Hell yeah, this is going to be fucking awesome!” Jack added. They all reminded each other of when to walk offstage for their encore, and what the encore was with the extension to the setlist. Not much later, a stagetech told them that it was time to go on, so they walked onstage to a cheering crowd.  
“We’re All Time Low, thank you for being here. Let’s do this!” Alex said as they started into their first song. As they’d predicted, the crowd’s energy was insane, and it made the show so much fun for them. They hadn’t heard louder cheers or seen as much dancing from their fans for the entire tour so far, until this show.  
“Thank you, guys, for having us, we’ll see you next time!” Alex said into the mic as they all quickly walked off before their encore.  
“This show has been insane!” Rian exclaimed as the fans started to chant for an encore.  
“I know! We definitely need to come here again soon!” Zack replied.  
“For sure, but for now, let’s give a kick ass encore!” Alex said as they walked onstage, one at a time to build up the suspense. The crowd cheered the loudest they had all night, and the for of them smiled, thinking about how grateful they were for the ability to do this.   
The first song of their encore was Lost In Stereo, and they started into it. The first verse went very well, the fans were screaming the lyrics, and the four of them were feeding off of the energy.   
Right as the first chorus ended, the lights suddenly went out, and their instruments were turned off.  
“What the fuck?” Alex asked, his voice raised so he could be heard over the confused crowd. Suddenly, a venue worker came onstage, phone flashlight in hand, and signaled for the band to come over to him.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Jack asked the worker.  
“Well, you guys said you’d be done around ten, it’s ten thirty. The power is programmed to shut off thirty minutes after the final set, and that’s how it’s always been here,” the worker explained.  
“Can you turn the power back on so we can finish out our set?” Rian requested.  
“It’s an automatic system, it won’t turn on again until eight tomorrow morning,” the worker stated.  
“That’s bullshit, we’re not done yet!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Alex, calm down,” Zack tried.  
“No, this isn’t right, we weren’t done, and now these kids are all confused, and probably feel pretty cheated,” Alex replied, clearly upset.  
“Sir, do you think we could do just one more song? We know we can’t use instruments, but we can have a sing along with the crowd, just so they can have some closure,” Rian asked.  
“As long as it’s carried out safely, that’s fine with me,” the worker replied.  
“We’ll do that, then,” Jack stated. With that, the worker walked offstage. The boys pulled out their phones and put on the flashlights.  
“Hey, everyone, stop talking and listen to us!” Alex yelled. Slowly, everyone stopped talking, and the venue was filled with silence.   
“So, apparently, the power here is automatic, and it was set to go off at ten thirty,” Jack started.  
“They can’t’ turn the power back on tonight,” Rian added.  
“We feel really shitty about this, but we want to properly close out this show, so we’re going to sing Dear Maria, and we’re going to need some help from you guys. Do you all think you can do that?” Alex asked, getting some cheers from the crowd.  
“Good. Also, turn on your phone flashlights, we want you guys to be able to see so no one gets hurt,” Zack explained. Everyone pulled out their phones and turned on the flashlights before holding them up in the air.   
“Alright, that’s better! Let’s do this shit!” Alex exclaimed, before starting into the song. It ended up being super intimate, which they ended up liking. It certainly wasn’t the ideal way to end the show, but it was very memorable.  
“You guys sounded awesome! Again, we’re really sorry about this, but thank you for being one of the best crowds we’ve ever played for!” Alex exclaimed, making everyone cheer. They waved to the audience one last time, then walked off of the stage.   
None of them were happy about what happened, but it was very clear that Alex was the most upset out of the four of them.  
“Alex, I think you need to chill out some,” ack calmly suggested.  
“Dude, they shut the power off mid song, why the fuck would I be calm about this?” Alex asked, sounding frustrated.  
“Alex, there’s no need to get so worked up. Yeah, it was shitty that it happened, but the kids still had a good time, and that’s what really matters,” Rian explained.  
“Yeah, and the crowd was awesome, this was one of my favorite shows we’ve ever played!” Zack added.  
“It was one of my favorite shows, too, but I just hate that there was so much confusion, and that we didn’t get to play our full encore. You know I hate when songs have to get cut for any reason,” Alex continued.  
“Oh, we know, but there was nothing that we could’ve done about this. When you get sick and we get you to cut stuff, you hate it because it’s our choice to do that, and you feel like it’s your fault, which, buy the way, it’s not. This is different, this was totally out of our control, and I know that the fans get that,” Jack explained.  
“We can post an apology, but don’t feel so responsible for this, Alex. Next time, we’ll communicate to the venue better, and everything will be fine,” Rian added.  
“I guess you guys are right. We did still have a hell of a show before this happened,” Alex pointed out.  
“For sure. Now, you can either spend the rest of the night pissed off and annoyed, or we can go back on the bus and party to celebrate one of the best shows of our career!” Zack stated.  
“I vote the second option!” Jack exclaimed, making everyone laugh.  
“Let’s go party!” Alex exclaimed. The four of them made their way to the bus, and immediately started drinking and partying. While the ending was a bit bumpy, the show was still one of their favorites for one very important reason- the fans.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! This was the last request I had to work on, so I'm all out of them again!! If you guys have any, please send them in! I'll post my own stories that I've had written for a while until I get more, but please send them in, I love writing your all's ideas!! I have a few other ideas that I'll work on in the meantime, but will always take your requests!! I hope you guys liked this story, thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
